This invention relates generally to auxiliary tools or devices for archery. In particular it relates to tools or devices for extraction of arrows from foam targets.
There has always been a need in archery for tools to extract arrows from targets without breaking the shaft. The development of more powerful bows and deeply penetrating arrowheads has merely increased this need. When the arrowhead is fully embedded in a target, manual removal of the arrow is difficult. In such instances, arrow extraction risks breaking the shaft, is time-consuming and requires substantial force.
Arrow and arrowhead extractors are known in the art. Orton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,471, disclose a gripping tool for extraction of exposed arrowheads. Roberts et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,541, disclose a device for extracting arrowheads embedded in the target. Roberts"" extractor engages threaded arrowheads manufactured for engagement of threaded, receiving shafts. Accordingly, Roberts"" extractor device is used after first unscrewing the arrow shaft from the embedded arrowhead and then inserting the extractor into the target and screwing the device onto the embedded arrowhead. Bulot, U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,621, discloses a manual device that grips the arrow shaft and manually removes the arrow from foam targets.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a device that will amplify the removal force to extract a deeply embedded arrow, one without the arrowhead exposed, from a foam target or other object.
The invention relates in general to an arrow extraction device that includes a clamping means and a lever-actuated push rod. An arrow shaft is held by the clamping means while removal force is applied through the lever-actuated push rod, thereby facilitating easy recovery of a whole arrow embedded in a target.
Thus, the arrow extractor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art by providing an apparatus that rapidly and with little effort extracts a whole arrow from the target object, i.e. without unscrewing or detaching the shaft from the embedded arrowhead. Hence, the risk of breaking the shaft during removal is minimized.
A principal objective of this invention is to provide a reliable, simple and inexpensive device that easily and quickly removes embedded arrows from foam targets and other objects without causing damage either to the arrowhead or shaft.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an arrow extractor that utilizes a clamp and lever action requiring less force than that required to remove the embedded arrow by grasping and pulling it out manually.
Another goal is a new and improved device for withdrawing arrows which possess completely embedded arrowheads from foam targets and the like.
Yet another objective is an arrow extractor that provides an easy means of gripping the arrow shaft for removal of the embedded arrow from a target object.
Various other purposes and advantages of the invention will become clear from its description in the specification that follows and from the novel features particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Therefore, to the accomplishment of the objectives described above, this invention consists of the features hereinafter illustrated in the drawings, fully described in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and particularly pointed out in the claims. However, such drawings and description disclose but one of the various ways in which the invention may be practiced. All publications cited are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety herein.